O Senhor das Cartas
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Uma carta muito esperada. Um dia, ela chega. Ainda que cem anos depois.


**O Senhor das Cartas**

**X**

Zenevieva abre seus olhos simultaneamente.

Boceja. Espreguiça-se. O relógio marca 11:23 da manhã.

Ela se levanta e ouve a madeira velha do chão estalar, mas não se surpreende. A casa pertence à família há gerações, e desde que caiu em suas mãos, não trocou o piso.

Não trocou nada.

Anda até a cozinha e tenta se lembrar do sonho que tive. Alguma coisa sobre elefantes, agentes secretos e uma rua pavimentada com tempo. Uma festa acontecendo enquanto o holocausto destruía tudo. E pombos.

Pega o que sobrou do café do dia anterior e coloca no microondas, ajustando o tempo para um minuto e dez. Enquanto ela espera, olha ao redor.

_Preciso trocar os ladrilhos_ ela pensa, exatamente antes do barulho eletrônico avisar que seu café está quente. Então, ela o apanha e vai para a sala. O gosto é horrível, como algo que morreu há horas, mas ajuda a arrastá-la para o mundo desperto.

Passando pela porta, apanha a correspondência. Se senta no sofá.

Apóia as cartas sobre o colo nu. Ela veste apenas a camiseta comprida que usava para dormir. Entre as contas, há uma carta amarela, da cor de chá fraco ou vinho branco.

Ela apanha essa carta.

_Para Anna Asakura_.

Estreita os olhos, reconhecendo vagamente o nome. A carta cheira a um nada que já foi algo, como se um dia tivesse sido borrifada com um perfume que há muito se dissipou.

Ela lê a data e se surpreende ao ver que é de mais de cem anos atrás.

Tem medo que o papel se desfaça a qualquer momento nas suas mãos, levando os segredos que contém e, mesmo incerta, a abre.

E começa a ler.

**X**

_Tem dias que eu sinto saudade. Na verdade, quase todos os dias, em pequenos momentos curtos. Como facadas ou tiros. Bem, acho que é melhor do que se fosse como veneno, devagar e se infiltrando em cada fibra, cada nervo._

_Mas às vezes eu não sinto saudade, e aí dói mais. Culpa._

_Você sabe do que estou falando, não sabe, Anna?_

* * *

_Ah, claro, onde estão meus modos? Você deve estar se perguntando porque não comecei minha carta com _Querida Anna._ Não, você jamais esperaria querida vindo de mim. Talvez _Minha cara Anna_. Não. _Anna_. Apenas _Anna

_Anna,_

_Você sabe quem é. Eu sei que você lê cuidadosamente os remetentes antes de abrir as cartas, assim como sei que você junta as mãos no colo quando está impaciente e fecha os olhos antes de sorrir. Como que para reter a lembrança boa._

_E sei que você deve ter cheirado essa carta e franzido as sobrancelhas, se perguntando porque eu fui tão idiota a ponto de perfumá-la. Isso deve ter sido um segundo antes de ter reconhecido o meu cheiro._

_E, com sorte, sentido uma pontada de saudade._

_Quero acreditar que sim._

_Eu também sei como deve estar querendo pular estes parágrafos e ir para a parte que te interessa, mas não consegue._

_Não tenho a pretensão de achar que sei tudo sobre você, mas ao mesmo tempo afirmo que sei mais do que qualquer outro no mundo._

_Mas você não quer saber dessas coisas. Você quer saber porque eu fui embora._

_Permita-me contar a história que você sabe só do seu lado._

* * *

_Poesia e literatura sempre citam algumas das partes bonitas das mulheres. Cabelos, olhos, sorrisos, pernas e cinturas. Mãos e braços se forem especialmente espirituosos._

_Mas nenhum poeta jamais descreveu o que você tem de bonito. Jamais descreveram a curva perfeita do seu pescoço, a delicadeza dos seus ombros, a pequenez de seus pés brancos que pareciam dançar mesmo quando andavam._

_Nenhum poeta conseguiria, também._

_As pessoas te avisaram que era perigoso se envolver com o mais velho dos Asakura, mas você nunca se importou com o perigo._

_Só que ninguém me avisou que era perigoso me envolver com a filha única dos Kyouyama._

_Pensando bem, mesmo que tivessem avisado, eu teria me casado com você._

* * *

_Mas nós fomos felizes, não fomos?_

_Mesmo quando você descobriu a minha profissão, e a da minha família. Eu chegava em casa, e você fingia não ver o sangue nas minhas mãos. Lavava o sangue das minhas roupas sem uma palavra. E, às vezes, fazia uma piada qualquer sobre o sangue na gola da minha camisa._

_Com esse dinheiro de morte, construímos nossa casa._

_Mas nunca conseguimos construir uma família._

_

* * *

_

Você viajava muito. Estava sempre viajando depois que seu pai morreu. 

_Não era nenhuma surpresa, é claro que você tinha que fechar os negócios da família antes de passá-los para alguém. No começo, te acompanhei. Depois, eu tinha meu próprio trabalho para cuidar, e você parecia estar indo bem sozinha._

_As pessoas me diziam_ deixou sua mulher viajando sozinha?_ e sorriam, zombeteiras diante da possibilidade de adultério. Eu sorria de volta, dando de ombros._

_Nunca me passou pela cabeça que elas poderiam estar certas._

_Alguns meses depois de sua penúltima viagem, e alguns dias antes da última, eu era acordado à noite por você, se levantando ás pressas e correndo para fora do quarto. Ainda me lembro do som de você vomitando, enjoada e sozinha no meio da noite, sem jamais me pedir ajuda._

_Depois, você voltava e adormecia de novo, sem suspeitar que eu ouvira._

_Uma noite, acordei por nenhum motivo especial, enquanto você dormia, e pus uma mão em sua barriga. Senti um pequeno relevo, e comecei a pensar em nomes._

_

* * *

_

Você partiu em dezembro, sem mencionar nada sobre um bebê. Era para ser uma viagem de apenas dois meses, e acho que nunca saberei quantas desculpas você procurou e quantas você apenas inventou. Eu acreditei em cada uma delas. 

_Durante o um ano que você esteve fora, eu me lembro de poucas coisas. Um inferno mais frio que o normal, um sonho sobre mulheres num trem que nunca chegava a lugar algum, e eu encarando a sua cadeira fixamente._

_A cadeira ficou vazia durante todo aquele ano, eu não me atrevi a usá-la._

_Mas você voltou, eu nunca duvidei que voltaria. Um dia antes de chegar, me mandou uma carta com umas poucas palavras. Não pretendia te contar, mas arrumei a casa para parecer o melhor possível._

_Eu devia ter desconfiado, mas não desconfiei._

_Havia um bebê em seus braços quando você apareceu no batente da porta._

_Você entrou de queixo alto e firme, como sempre fazia. Eu dei um passo à frente para ver o bebê._

_As primeiras palavras foram suas: _Ele se chama Hana

_Os meus olhos eram castanhos, e os seus eram pretos como poços de meia noite._

_Eu não levei nem um segundo para compreender de onde vinham os olhos azuis dele. E você viu que eu compreendi._

_Nós arrumamos o pequeno Hana em um berço improvisado, e ele agarrou meu indicador com seus dedinhos minúsculos, pensando que eu fosse seu pai. Enquanto isso, eu pensava:_

Aquele desgraçado tinha olhos azuis.

_e_

Aquele desgraçado era bonito.

_Não necessariamente nessa ordem._

_Ele afinal dormiu, e nós saímos do quarto para que não acordasse. _Ele tem belos olhos_, eu disse. Você me olhou firmemente. Se você tivesse dito _Os olhos são os mesmo da minha mãe_, ou _Acho que eles vão escurecer com o tempo_, eu teria feito o meu melhor para acreditar._

_Mas você não disse. Você apenas falou:_

Pergunte o que quer perguntar.

_Eu não perguntei, porque não havia nada que eu quisesse perguntar. Apenas te empurrei para nosso quarto e abri os primeiros botões de seu vestido._

_

* * *

_

As pessoas se perguntam se eu amei Hana. É claro que amei. Se não o amasse, por que o teria matado?_

* * *

_

O tempo passava devagar e Hana crescia. Antes que eu prestasse atenção, ele engatinhava. E todas as manhãs, eu pensei Aquele desgraçado tinha olhos azuis _e_ Aquele desgraçado era bonito. 

_E a cada pessoa que eu matava, fingia que era ele. Por estranho que pareça, com uma ponta de remorso._

Pergunte o que quer perguntar_. Você repetiu essa proposta várias vezes, e eu nunca perguntei. Eu nunca soube. Não sei. E ainda assim, o matei mais de vinte vezes._

_Todas com uma ponta de remorso, misturada ao sadismo._

_E eu sorri no dia de Hana olhou para mim e disse _Pai_. Sorri porque era mentira, porque era segredo, e porque era estranhamente reconfortante._

_Ele sempre me chamou de _Pai_. Eu jamais o corriji._

_

* * *

_

Uma noite, quando eu cheguei, você estava chorando. Eu acho, Anna, que você é a única pessoa capaz de chorar de um jeito bonito. A sua boca não se repuxava naquele sorriso estranho, você não soluçava, seus olhos não estavam contraídos e inchados. 

_Você apenas chorava, as lágrimas escorrendo lentamente pelas suas bochechas. As mãos no colo, não cerradas, nem nada. Só apoiadas sobre os joelhos. Soltas, como as lágrimas._

_Eu me adiantei e te abracei, sem perguntar coisa alguma. Foi sua a iniciativa de dizer._

Pergunte o que quer perguntar

_E eu, como sempre, não perguntei nada, mas entendi porque você estava chorando. A mesma proposta, mil vezes. Cada uma delas, como um pedido de desculpas._

_Um pedido de desculpas pela existência de Hana._

_Uma outra noite, quando cheguei, era Hana quem estava chorando. Chorando e gritando. Com você. Ninguém fala assim com a minha mulher._

_Eu entrei no quarto dele e o vi, sentado na cama, gritando e chorando. E você impassível ao lado dele. Cada palavra devia estar entrando como um caco de vidro no seu coração, mas você continuou parada, deixando que ele falasse._

_Um pedido de desculpas pela existência de Hana._

_Eu pedi que Hana parasse de gritar, então ele se entregou apenas ao choro incontrolável._

_Você não desviou o olhar._

_Por fim, ele perguntou, baixinho e choroso _Pai, o que é um bastardo?

_E eu respondi. Você se lembra? _Nada, Hana. É algo que você não é

_Então, você se virou para me encarar com seus olhos rasos e duros. Qual era a surpresa? Não era mais que meu dever._

_Hana podia não ser meu filho, mas eu seria eternamente seu pai._

_Ele parou de chorar. Você beijou-lhe a testa, desejou boa noite e apagou a luz. Deve se lembrar deste momento com clareza._

_Foi a última vez que viu seu filho._

_

* * *

_

Eu voltei ao quarto de Hana naquela mesma noite, e fiquei observando-o dormir. Ele era tão pequeno, tão frágil. Os ossos do rosto dele começavam a tomar forma definida, e tão diferente dos seus_ ossos. Eram os ossos dele._

Aquele desgraçado tinha olhos azuis. Aquele desgraçado era bonito.

_Entenda, não foi por mim. Não foi um ato egoísta movido por ciúme. Eu amava Hana, eu amava você._

_E você odiava Hana e me pedia desculpas diariamente por ele._

_E Hana se odiava, ou se odiaria em breve, por existir._

_E Hana te odiava, ou te odiaria em breve, por ter-lhe dado à luz._

_E você se odiava e tentava impor castigos a si mesma._

_Mas eu o amava, e eu te amava. Eu, dentre todas as pessoas. Mais do que posso expressar, e mais do que a mim mesmo. Foi por isso, Anna, foi por isso. Não foi por mim, não foi por aquele desgraçado. Foi por você, foi por ele. Eu os libertei._

_Eu podia não ter-lhe dado a vida, mas eu a tirei dele._

_

* * *

_

Depois, eu me levantei e fui embora._

* * *

_

Nesses dias, ouvi dizer que você vai se casar com meu irmão mais novo. 

_Meu irmão mais novo, Anna. Se não fosse quase cômico, acho que eu estaria arrasado. Saindo das mãos de um Asakura, para cair nas de outro._

_Yoh jamais poderia te fazer feliz, Anna. Ele tem, de longe, um coração bom demais. Uma alma gentil demais. Uma natureza preocupada demais com os outros. Ele vai te trazer presentes, te fazer elogios, sorrir para você e levá-la para passear aos domingos. Vai se submeter à sua natureza autoritária._

_Você é uma mulher forte demais para Yoh._

_Mas ainda há tempo. Por que não?_

_Eu estarei sob aquele velho carvalho seco. Você sabe qual. Há muito que não há folhas nem pássaros neles. Para dar um toque a mais de dramaticidade à nossa fuga furtiva, à meia noite. Sei que você não tem medo do escuro._

_Eu sei que você quer, mas não sei se você vai. As duas coisas parecem ter pouca relação quando se está falando de você._

_De qualquer forma, estarei esperando. Mas não vá se acostumar._

_E se não vier, eu entenderei. Já matei minha felicidade uma vez, por você. Não será nenhuma sensação nova. E diga a Yoh que ele escolheu uma esposa fantástica._

_Agora, devo ir, Anna._

_Há milhares de coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer. Mas acho que é melhor não dizer nada. Encerro esta carta com um adeus ou um até breve?_

_Eu não sei. Me diga você._

_Hao._

**X**

Zenevieva chora, sabendo que só existe porque esta carta jamais chegou.

Anna e Yoh Asakura, seus bisavós.

**X**

**A/N: Olá!**

**Hum, é, mais um Hao/Anna pra coleção. A idéia me veio quando eu olhei a correspondência embaixo da porta e pensei sobre como seria legal receber uma carta de cem anos atrás.**

**Quanto ao resto, não perguntem.**

**Os agradecimentos vão para a Lila e a Chibi Anne, elas sabem porquê! Acho que nenhuma das duas viu a última meia dúzia de parágrafos, ou seja, talvez eles sejam modificados no futuro.**

**Algo mais a acrescentar? Hmm... Espero que tenham gostado!**

**E, se não gostaram, espero que desenvolvam algum tipo de doença incurável no próximo mês.**

**♥**

**Carinhosa e amavelmente, Ms. Cookie.**


End file.
